Sometimes your neighbour ends up living with you
by andx06s
Summary: AU where everyone is a Muggle. Ron Weasley and Harry Potter share a flat together when a blond beauty moves in front of them. Will Harry's crush develop into a relationship?


So this was a one shot I had started a few weeks ago and I finally decided to finish it. If you're waiting for an update of my other story, I'm sorry! But do not worry, it'll be posted soon.

* * *

Harry opened the door of the flat he shared with his best friend after arriving from work. The door led to the living room, and there he found Hermione Granger naked, her legs wide open for Ron, who was thrusting in. She lived in the third floor and they'd been neighbours for years now, but she had starting dating Ron a few months ago. And it seemed that they only had sex in the worst moments.

The couple froze. Hermione, who was facing Harry, covered her boobs, although Ron moved his body so that his flatmate couldn't see hers.

"Harry! Can't you just knock?" he asked.

"Knock to get in my own flat? Can't you just use your bedroom?" He complained, "Or you could go to Hermione's flat!"

"Ginny is there with Dean right now," Hermione explained.

"Who is Ginny?" Ron asked her, still in the same position.

"Oh, she's my new flatmate. You know Dean, don't you?" The boys nodded.

"Harry, could you please turn around so that Hermione can dress without being seen?" Ron asked him.

Harry sighed, "I'll be in my bedroom."

Harry didn't understand why Ron did it. Whenever he brought a boy home he always used his bedroom, and he even sent a text to Ron so that he'd know beforehand.

Harry was on Facebook when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," he said without taking his eyes off the screen. Ron came in, now in his undies, which was something that Harry was used to by now. Ron walked around naked all the time, or in his underwear, he didn't mind at all that Harry was gay, they had been best friends for years.

"Have you met our new neighbour?" Ron asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Harry asked, now looking at Ron.

"A guy is moving in in front of us. His girlfriend is helping him with everything," Ron explained.

"Oh… Well, no, I haven't met him. I should say hi. What's his name?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Ron said.

That's an original name, Harry thought. He should probably go and say hi, he didn't want to seem rude, Ron had probably told the man about him.

"Me and Hermione are going out this afternoon. Wanna join?"

"No, not really. I have things to do, you know, and I've just seen you both naked _again_. Enjoy yourselves!"

Harry spent a few hours sitting in front of his MacBook Pro, writing some documents for his boss. His eyes hurt, so he decided to take a break and meet his neighbour.

Harry knocked on the door in front of them. He couldn't make out anything, until finally he heard some footsteps. Then the sound stopped. Probably Draco was checking who was outside. That wasn't fair, he would get a glimpse of him before Harry did.

The door opened and the most gorgeous man Harry had ever seen appeared, a smile on his face. "Hey!" he said.

"H… Hi. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Draco Malfoy. Ron has told me about you," he shook Harry's hand, tiny inside the blond's.

"I would've come to meet you sooner, but I just didn't know someone was living here. Ron told me he'd seen you with your girlfriend bringing boxes," Fuck, he is an angel, Harry thought. He wanted to place his hand inside Draco's hair, it seemed… soft. And he had a beautiful toasted skin. And he was fit. And Harry could not believe that he was falling for his straight neighbour, who he'd just met.

Draco laughed. He had a beautiful laugh, and his teeth were white as marble. "My girlfriend?" Draco laughed again and Harry came back to Earth, "You mean Pansy? No, she's just my best friend, I'm single."

"Oh, I see. Well, if you need anyon-, I mean, anything, just tell me, ok? I'll be… eh, you know where to find me," Harry blurted.

Draco laughed again, eating all of Harry's body with his eyes. "Okay, Harry. Thanks for everything."

"Thanks! I mean, you're welcome!" Harry blushed and left without looking back. If he had, he'd seen how Draco Malfoy checked his ass, biting his lip.

"So, have you met him?" Ron asked him when he got home. He had just entered their living room, Harry could hear Hermione climbing up the stairs on the other side of the wall.

"Yes," Harry said, blushing. He drank his tea, trying to hide his blush.

Ron saw him blush and smiled. "What's that?"

Harry didn't reply. "Is little Harry in love with his new neighbour?" Ron teased.

Harry looked at him, until finally he shouted, "Yes, I am!", he placed his hands in the air, as if he surrendered. "Well, I don't know if I'd like him as a person, but he's so handsome and warm and his laugh is so beautiful and he seems caring and _fuck_ he's perfect."

"I knew you'd like him," Ron said, laughing while he sat on the sofa next to Harry.

"Wait… did you tell me to meet him to see whether I liked him or not?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Of course not, idiot. I just told you because polite people greet their new neighbours. Anyways, Hermione says we should invite him for dinner this Friday," Ron said.

"What? Here?" Harry asked. He knew that if he let that man in, he wouldn't have a chance with him. Their flat wasn't the cleanest in England, Harry knew that, and he didn't want to give Draco a bad impression, even if he was straight.

"Well, Hermione wanted to celebrate in her flat. With Ginny and the guy from the first floor, I always forget his name."

"Seamus," Harry told him. That boy had the cutest accent ever, he'd come from Ireland seeking a job in London.

"Yeah, Seamus. She also wanted to invite Minerva," Ron said quite fast.

Harry grunted, "Really? She's old! Don't get me wrong, I adore her, but shouldn't it just be us? You know, the young members of the building."

"She's alone, Harry. You just don't want her around in case she fucks it up," Ron told him.

Ron was right, Minerva always fucked it up. Once he told a guy Harry really liked how many times had she heard Harry's bed creak. In their last dinner with her, she got drunk and danced on the table. Then she fell, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Seamus ended up at the hospital, McGonagall with two rips broken.

"Okay, but don't give her any alcohol," Harry muttered, "Shall I tell Draco about the dinner?" Harry asked his best friend.

"Yeah, why not? But Harry, please, don't get too excited, you know he has a girlfriend," Ron said, caressing his arm.

"Oh, no, he doesn't, Pansy is just his best friend," Harry told Ron, who didn't know that information.

"Well, still. Anyways, off you go!"

Harry went across the landing and knocked on Draco's door, while Ron spied them through the peephole.

Apollo opened the door again, smiling at Harry. "It's you again! I was about to take a shower," he laughed. Harry's mouth almost fell open. Draco had taken his jeans off, and now he was only wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of undies with blue and white stripes. He didn't even bother to put something on.

Did that mean that he didn't mind if Harry saw him semi naked?, Harry thought. He had just interrupted him before he took his shower, what if he was annoying him?

"Err… We wanted to celebrate a dinner with Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginny and McGonagall! And me, of course. As a way to welcoming you," Harry explained.

"Oh, great idea. I wouldn't go to that dinner if you weren't there, trust me. But, who are Ginny, Seamus and McGonagall?" Draco asked.

Harry's legs were now jelly. _I wouldn't go to that dinner if you weren't there, trust me_. Was he teasing him or something!?

"Seamus and McGonagall live in the first floor, and Ginny in the third one. She shares a flat with Hermione," Harry informed him.

"It sounds nice. When are we gonna have that dinner? So that I can prepare something."

"This Friday. That's two days away," he said, causing Draco to laugh, which caused Harry to blush. He was about to leave when he heard his name.

"Harry…"

It was Draco. Harry turned around until he was looking at him again, "Yes?"

"Why don't you give me your phone number so that we can text and there's no need to be knocking on each other's doors?"

Harry could not believe it, but he reacted before it looked awkward. "Okay."

Draco handed him his phone, "Save your number," he told the raven boy.

Harry typed and saved his phone number, while Draco stared at him intensely, Harry not noticing. "Done!" he returned the mobile phone.

"Great. I'll send you a text later so you get my number. See you, Harry," Draco said.

"Bye!" Harry said while Draco closed the door. He then came back home running.

"Did you see that!?" Harry told his friend, who had been waiting on the other side of the door.

"Okay now I highly doubt that he's straight," Ron told him, "I mean, he wouldn't open the door _in his underwear_ to a boy he's just met if he were straight. And he wouldn't check a boy out while he saved his phone number on his phone. And he wouldn't-" Harry left to his room, "Where are you going?" Ron followed him.

"I'm gonna stalk him!" Harry said.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Harry, you can't stalk him. You've done it before and it never turns out well."

"Shut up."

Harry went on Facebook and searched _Draco Malfoy_. A few profiles appeared, the second one being its neighbour's. "Found him, Ron". Ron rolled his eyes again.

"Look, he's a lawyer. Nice!" Harry said without taking his eyes off the screen, and Ron got closer to the screen, "Does he have any pictures?"

Harry started looking trough his pictures, until he found something that caught his eye.

"Ron!" he shouted, grabbing his best friend's by his jumper's sleeve. "This is Pride!"

"What?"

"This picture was taken during last year's pride! Look at the description!"

 _Why we march? For us and four our rights and for those who can't!_

Harry grabbed Ron by his shoulders and started shaking him, "Do you see what this means!? He's not straight! And if he was checking me out…" Harry looked at the ceiling, thinking.

Harry's phone buzzed, it was Draco's message.

unknown: [thinking about that dinner]

"He knows how to tease," Ron said, looking at the blocked screen, "Ok, Harry, look at me. Wait until that dinner and you try to get him. Okay?" Harry nodded.

Harry and Hermione were preparing the table while Ron finished cooking the dessert. Draco, Seamus and Minerva would be here in any minute.

Ginny came in, she was at the supermarket buying some alcohol for the night. She left the bottles on the table when someone knocked. "Don't worry, I'll open!" Harry told the rest. He was hoping it was Draco.

Harry opened the door to find Minerva and Seamus standing there. Since they lived in front of each other, they'd probably come together. "Good evening, Harry, dear!" McGonagall told him while she entered the hall that led to the living room, "How's your sex life?" she asked. Harry froze, "Eh… good, thanks for asking. And good evening to you too, Minerva," Harry told her while he led them both to the table. "So, when are we meeting that Draco Malfoy?" she asked, "Quite an original name, don't you agree, Seamus?" she asked the Irish guy. "Yes, indeed, Minerva. I'm gonna help Ron, I don't want to be a burden," he told her, leaving Harry alone.

Ginny was putting some alcohol on cups when McGonagall asked for some, "Just one cap tonight, Minerva, Hermione told me what happened and we don't wanna end at the hospital," she said. "Of course, dear, of course." Ginny sat there and started drinking, Harry awkwardly waiting for Draco to knock on the door. And a few minutes later, it happened.

Harry went running to the door, which Hermione was about to open. He pushed her aside and opened the door himself. The demigod was there, as handsome as always, leaning against the door frame, a salad on his hands. How nice of him. "Hi," he said. "Hey, come in. Everyone is here," he told Draco, who entered the hall. "Where do I place this?" he asked. "Oh, give it to me, it's fine, we'll put in on the table. Follow me!" Draco laughed again, his warm laugh filling the hall, "You're so cute," he told Harry, who was about to melt. Harry smiled and started walking, while Draco, behind him, checked his ass again.

"Seamus, Ginny, Minerva, this is Draco Malfoy," Harry announced. Ron and Hermione were in the kitchen, but they already knew him. Seamus and Ginny got up to greet him, while Minerva stayed on her chair.

Draco then approached her, "You must be McGonagall," he said.

"Oh, just call me Minerva!" she told him.

"Minerva, then."

They all started having dinner. Harry really liked his neighbours, especially Draco. Even Minerva was nice. They were all drinking too much alcohol and getting drunk, it always happened, really, and Harry felt like something would occur, as usual.

"So, are you Harry's boyfriend?" Minerva asked Draco.

Draco laughed and blushed, "Oh, no, no. I wish, though!"

In that moment Harry let his fork fall on his plate, his mouth open. Everyone stopped eating too. "You… wish?" he asked Draco. The blond, now looking rather shy, nodded.

Harry stood up and went around the table, grabbing Draco and pulling from him, making him stand up and follow him. He then got him to the door, "Bye!" he told everyone while they climbed down the stairs.

Harry was trying to open the door of his flat while Draco hugged him from behind and bit his neck. It was all too much. "Fuck, you're beautiful, Harry," Draco said before sinking his teeth on Harry's neck again. Harry, moaning, finally opened the door and, once inside, Draco closed it, pushing the smaller boy against the door. He started kissing Harry, holding him by his nape, while Harry placed his arms around the blond's neck. Draco grabbed Harry's legs and placed them around his waist while his tongue entered Harry's mouth. The boys moaned while they kissed each other, playing with their tongues, "I wanted to kiss those lips since I saw you for the first time," Draco said. "Shut up and don't stop kissing me," Harry whispered.

Draco held Harry tightly and moved them to the sofa, were he laid Harry, whose eyes were completely dark now. Breathless, Draco laid on top of Harry and started kissing the boy again, placing his hands under Harry's black T-shirt. "Is this okay for a first date?" Draco asked. "I think we can't even call it a date. But keep going." Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. Meanwhile, he caressed Harry's tummy, moving his hands around until he touched his ribs. Draco could feel Harry's goosebumps.

Harry placed his hands under Draco's T-shirt and started touching the flesh on his back. He was warm and he had really nice muscles there. Draco was playing with his nipples and biting Harry's neck, making the boy gasp and scratch his back, like he had claws instead of hands, which made Draco moan on his neck. Harry could feel Draco's crotch against his, and he didn't mind at all. He arched his back so that he could feel it even more, but Draco pushed him against the sofa and stood up.

"Wha-?" Harry started. But then he saw how Draco took his T-shirt off. Fuck, he was fit. He clearly spent hours at the gym. He had nice abs and a toned chest and a trail of hair that went down to Harry's favourite place in the world right now. Harry imitated Draco and took his T-shirt off. Draco stared at him, eating him, " _Fuck_ ," he said, "I knew you were hiding something. Draco grabbed Harry's wrists and placed them over his neighbour's head, pinning them there, leaving Harry at his mercy. He placed his tongue in Harry's bellybutton. This could destroy Harry, his many lovers had discovered that it was one of his weak spots, and they used it to control it. Draco moved his tongue inside, making Harry writhe. He then stopped and kissed Harry on his mouth, "Say my name while I lick you there," he whispered against his lover's lips before going down.

"Dra-, Draco, please…" Harry sobbed, his back arching, " _Draco_! St-stop. Don't! Don't stop."

Draco didn't take his eyes off Harry's face while he tongue fucked his bellybutton, playing at the same time with his left nipple. He finally stopped and went on with licking Harry's torso.

"Let me suck you," Harry begged.

"Nah, for now is all about you," Draco said, unbuckling Harry's jeans' belt, taking off the boy's jeans afterwards. He then took his own off, so that they both would be in their underwear. It was quite awkward, since he did it laying on Harry all the time, but he didn't want to let Harry's skin's warmth escape. Harry moved his knee so that it'd touch Draco's crotch, "Teaser," Draco said before grabbing Harry's undies and pulling them off. Draco saw Harry's penis and was mesmerized by it. It was perfect… long, but not too much, thick so that it filled his mouth, but not too much. He'd enjoy giving pleasure to this man. And he had some pubic hair which was… beautiful. Draco wanted to bury his nose there.

Harry was staring at him, in need, so Draco decided to go for it. He licked the tip, making the boy tremble. He then placed the erect penis inside his mouth. Harry couldn't stop moaning, he even held Draco's head tightly. Not many men had given him a blowjob, they normally wanted _him_ to blowjob _them_.

Draco started to suck him faster while he played with Harry's balls. Harry was in paradise, and it hadn't even started. "Draco… either you stop now or I cum," he said between sobs. And Draco did stop, but he had something in mind.

He flipped the boy around, making him squeak. "What an ass you have, Harry," he said. His neighbour moaned. Harry's ass was so smooth and perky, Draco needed to taste it and play with it. He bit one of the asscheeks, licking then the print of his teeth. Harry moved his ass against his face, but Draco was keeping him against the sofa. Draco opened Harry's ass, his pinky rosebud exposed. He blowed, causing Harry, who couldn't stop saying his name, to squirm. Draco grinned and placed the tip of his tongue in the center of his lover's anus. He kept doing it with a fast rhythm, but never entering Harry.

"Please…" Harry begged.

Draco moved and placed his mouth next to Harry's right ear, licking his earlobe, "Please, what?" he asked, whispering.

"Please, Draco," Harry begged again.

Draco grinned and travelled to Harry's ass, placing kisses on Harry's spine while going down. He moved his tongue around the hole, never touching the middle now. Not having the tongue inside made Harry yelp, who was eager and could not wait any longer. Finally Draco stopped teasing him and opened his hole with his tongue, making Harry cry out his name. He moved his tongue in and out, preparing the hole for what was to come. He could feel Harry's walls around his tongue, the heat of his rectum all around him and the musky smell that made him dizzy.

And suddenly, he stopped. "Draco!" Harry complained, moving his ass a bit, trying to find the blond's mouth.

"Shh… trust me, babe" he said.

 _Babe, he had called him babe_ , Harry thought. Harry gasped and arched his back when he felt a finger inside him.

Draco was sitting now on the sofa, putting one of his long and thick fingers inside Harry. "Do you want another one?" he asked. Harry moaned as a response. He placed another inside and started moving around, feeling Harry around him. "Fuck, Harry, you should see yourself. Laying here all for me, open for me, moaning…" He tried to find Harry's prostate, and in the end he did. He touched it, a few times, making the other man moan. But he wanted Harry to feel the pleasure with his dick.

"Turn around so that I can see you while we make love," he told the brunette while he removed his fingers.

Harry did so and lifted his legs so that Draco would have more access. Draco finally got naked, his dick erect in all its glory, and Harry could not believe his luck. Draco placed Harry's legs over his shoulders, looking into Harry's eyes all the time. With his hand he guided his dick to Harry's entrance, but he left it there, the tip touching the hole. Harry grunted, "If you don't put that inside m-" Draco laughed and did so, taking Harry by surprise. He pounded inside him while they kissed and bit each other's lips. Harry had placed his arms around Draco's neck, keeping him close, while Draco held his thighs tight so that he could fuck him hard. He finally found his prostate. He hit it once and twice, and three times, and he started drilling faster. Harry opened his eyes due to the pleasure, rolling them inside his skull afterwards. "So good, Dra-fuck!" he said when Draco hit his prostate in the moment when he grabbed his dick. Harry was reaching orgasm, Draco's handjob helping him as well. "I'm gonna cum, Draco, I'm gonna-" he said, "Cum. Do it for me, cum," Draco ordered him. Harry rolled his toes, still in the air, and his sperm spilled all over his chest, neck and mouth. But Draco didn't stop, he hadn't reached ecstasy. However, Harry started clenching his anus, which caused Draco to groan. "I'm close, so close," the blonde muttered. "Cum inside me, please" Harry said. And Draco did so, leaving his sperm inside Harry's ass. Exhausted he let himself fall on Harry, who smiled at him. They kissed, Harry's lips still dirty with his own sperm, but that didn't matter. The two neighbours stayed there, panting and sweaty, without talking. Draco finally moved so that he'd be laying next to Harry, cuddling him afterwards.

"So, I guess we can call this an official thing?" Draco said, playing with his new boyfriend's hair.

"Yeah," a Harry breathless replied, "I've never had sex in the first date, though."

"But it was amazing."

"Oh yeah, it was, no need to seek a new boyfriend," Harry told him.

Draco kissed him on his cheek, "Hmm… I thought I'd never get you."

"And at first I thought you were straight," Harry said. Draco laughed.

"If things work out, we could move in together in a few months," Draco suggested.

"Of course, I'm not gonna give my hot neighbour the chance to leave me. Now kiss me, you fool."

And Draco kissed him, sharing a special moment with Harry. He didn't know back then, though, that he would grow old with Harry Potter.


End file.
